


Is it the lights in your eyes? They've never shone so bright.

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Early Christmas, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Ice Rinks, Ice Skating, It is amazing, Kisses, Please listen to it, Proposals, This was inspired by their new christmas single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Christmas at Perrie and Jades. But one gift seems to outshine all the others.Yeah I'm still shit at summaries...just trust me? XD
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Kudos: 52





	Is it the lights in your eyes? They've never shone so bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! This is vaguely inspired by their new Christmas single! Also am I the only one who noticed Pez and Jadey cuddling on the front of the single cover??  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little Christmas fic and let me know if you want me to do more for this ship!  
> Pleases feel free to leave comments and Kudos, happy reading!!
> 
> -Fangs

"Hot chocolate's ready!"

"Yes!" said Leigh-Anne as she reached up to Jesy, grabbing one of the mugs of steaming chocolate from the tray and the other two girls scrambled to get to Jesy from their places on the couch, Jade had been wrapped around Perrie and the two were rather tangled up so watching them rush to get up was rather amusing. Eventually Jade got frustrated at her inability to untangle herself from her girlfriend so simply pushed her off the couch and onto the beanbag on the floor. Perrie yelped and landed with a _thud_ whilst Leigh-Anne laughed so hard she started to cry. With the biggest mug of hot chocolate in her hand Jade triumphantly returned to the couch only then noticing Perrie sat, stunned, on the beanbag. She giggled before grinning at her apologetically.

"Oops?" the older Geordie said.

Perrie just rolled her eyes before gratefully accepting the mug being handed to her by Jesy, or mother Jesy as the group liked to call her. "Thanks babes." she said as she took it, trying not to spill it all over her sweatpants. "You're welcome Pez." Jesy said as she plonked back onto the couch with her own mug in hand, the tray having been chucked on a footstool.

"Pezza I'm sorry, now come and cuddle me! I need your snuggles!" Jade whined whilst pouting at the blonde, hoping to convince her to come back. Perrie just laughed and shook her head. "You shoulda thought about that before you pushed me off the couch!" she retorted as she stayed very comfortably on her beanbag. Jade gave her puppy eyes and Jesy and Leigh-Anne laughed, "Jadey wants her Pezza back!" they giggled and Jade glared at the two before look straight into her girlfriend's bright blue orbs and pouting again.

"Please?"

"Nope." Perrie grinned but stayed sat.

"Baba?"

Perrie was out of that beanbag and snuggled into Jade's side faster than you could blink. Something about they way Jade called her Baba made her heart race...she was sucker for that nickname and Jade knew it.

Jade grinned in triumph and kissed the younger Geordies' cheek in thanks. Perrie nuzzled her nose against the brunettes and grinned at her.

"Alright love birds, enough of that! It's time for presents!" giggled Leigh-Anne

All of the girls squealed with excitement and delved into the large piles of presents underneath the tree.

\-----------------------------

"Alright girls! Last one under the tree! Who's it for?" Jesy said excitedly and she reached forward to read the tag. "It says: ' **To my Baba! Xxx'** Well I think we all know who that's for." She said with a smirk as she chucked the gift at Perrie who caught it effortlessly whilst Jade went as red as a tomato at Jesys teasing. Perrie blushed as she reread the tag and slowly started to unwrap the gift.

"Jesus babe, how much sellotape did you put on this?" Perrie said with a laugh as she fought with the tape and Jade giggled. When the blonde finally managed to unwrap the gift she gasped. It was a beautiful little pink box with a satin ribbon tied around it, Perrie gently tugged one end of the ribbon tail, undoing the bow instantly. She carefully flipped the lid of the box open and inside was a beautiful little silver necklace with a 'P' on it. It was the most delicate thing Perrie had ever seen and she put it around her neck immediately. She turned to the older Geordie and pulled her into a passionate kiss, her hands going to Jade's cheeks whilst the brunette's hands went to her waist. They kissed gently until a small cough came from the other couch making them pull apart with scarlet cheeks whilst giggling. 

"I love it babe. Thank you so much." Perrie said quietly as she pressed her forehead to Jades.

"Happy Christmas Pez." She replied as she gave the blonde another peck on the lips.

"Alright you two break it up. I do not want to see any NSFW stuff today!" Leigh-Anne said with a laugh and Perrie rolled her eyes but nonetheless sat back into the couch, Jade still cuddling into her side.

"Well it looks like that's it!" Jesy said glumly as she gestured at the empty space underneath the tree. "Yeah but Jes we've got Ice Skating later and that in itself is like a whole extra gift!" Perrie said excitedly at the thought of going out on the rink. Jesy just groaned as she was a terrible ice skater and spent the entire time clutching to one of the other girls like her life depended on it.

"Don't worry Jes, I'll stay with you." Leigh said as she patted the other girls hand sympathetically. Leigh-Anne was no better at skating than Jesy, neither was Jade, in fact the only one who was any good Perrie who would make the other three look like complete numpties.

"What time are we going?" asked Jade half-asleep on top of Perrie.

"Half five so we need to have left by five. What time is it now?"

"It's four fifty."

"Ok."

There was silence until suddenly Perrie's eyes went wide and she leapt off of the couch, this time pushing Jade onto the beanbag.

"WE ARE SO LATE!" She screeched and the other girls started to panic and rush up from their seats and run to get different clothes.

There was screaming and yelling and complete hysteria as clothes were thrown from one to another as they got out of pyjamas and chucked on jeans and hoodies and jackets. Just as everyone was about ready Perrie patted both her jacket pockets and froze.

"Shit."

"Baba what's wrong?" Jade said with a look of worry on her face.

"N..nothing i just need to grab my other jacket." Perrie said as she sprinted into their room and grabbed her jacket off of the hanger.

Everyone raised an eyebrow as she returned seemingly ok now she was wearing her other jacket. Everyone but Jesy who tried not to smile at the small lump in the girls pocket as they made their way out of the house and into town.

\---------------------

They'd been skating for less than 5 minutes and already Jesy had fallen over, clutching onto Leigh-Anne's arm so tight that she'd taken the over girl down with her in a fit of giggles. Jade and Perrie however had been happily cruising hand-in-hand at a steady pace. Jade had never been happier or more relaxed in her life while Perrie on the other hand was more nervous than she had ever been before. Her heart was thumping and all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears, she was struggling to breathe a bit and if she had let go of Jade's hand then you could have seen how much they were shaking. The blonde looked at Jade who was busy gazing at the lights above the rink and all Perrie could see was how bright her eyes seemed to be shining. They twinkled under the lights and Perrie was convinced that the light in her eyes had never shone so right before.

Now was the moment.

"Jade?"

The brunette turned to look at her with a small smile on her face as she gazed into the blonde's ice blue orbs.

"Yes babe?"

"I want you to know that I love you so much and that whatever your answer is I will still love you and nothing will change between us."

Jade looked at her quizzically before saying "Answer to what Pezza?"

Now. Now was the moment. It was now. Like right now. Right here right now. Here and now.

Perrie took a deep breath and let go of Jades hand skating a little ahead of the girl before turning round to face her. With shaking hands she reached into her jacket pocket before pulling out a little black velvet box and getting down on one knee as best she could. Jades eyes went wide and she gasped a little as Perrie opened the box to reveal a silver band with a small 'J' carved into it with two little diamonds either side.

"Jade Amelia Thirlwall, will you marry me?"

Jesy and Leigh-Anne started squealing with joy and shouting at Jade to say yes from their position on the floor after yet another fall.

Perrie looked up with big blue eyes at the older Geordie as she waited for her answer. Jade was completely stunned but brought back to reality by Jesy and Leigh-Anne's shouts.

"Yes! Holy shit yes! Yes I'll marry you!" She said and Perrie stood up and barreled into to Jade, wrapping her arms around her as tightly as she could. Jade cried gently into the blonde's shoulder as she squeezed her back before gently pulling out of the embrace and looking down at the ring as Perrie slid it onto her finger.

"Get in there Pez!" Screamed Jade who was still on the floor with Leigh-Anne who was cheering as loudly as she could for the two.

The Geordie girls giggled before Jade put both of her hands on the taller girls cheeks and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Whilst they were kissing Jade lost her balance on the ice and yelped as she slid over, grabbing Perrie's arm and pulling her down on top of her. They both stared into each other's eyes before bursting into fits of laughter.

"I love you so much Perrie Edwards."

"I love you too Jade Thirlwall."

"You can't call her that for much longer!" Screeched Jesy who had managed to get onto her feet and was trying to help Leigh-Anne up.

"Soon we're gonna have to call you Jade Edwards!" Agreed Leigh-Anne

Jesy gasped, "I want to be the godmother of your first child!"

"Oi! I wanted to be the godmother!"

"I asked first!"

"Can't we both be godmothers?!"

"Fine but we all know that I'll be the favourite as godmother Jesy!"

"Uh no! Make way for Godmother Leigh-Anne!"

  
Perrie and Jade rolled their eyes and the other two squabbling and kissed each other once more under the twinkling lights, their hands tightly intertwined as they started their future together.


End file.
